So-called “shielded” cables are known which are used in order to transmit high-frequency telecommunications signals either by means of a copper conductor, or by means of an optical fibre, etc. The shielding is generally produced using a braid made of a conductive metal wire which is separated from the conductive wire or from the optical fibre by a layer of insulating plastic material, and is surrounded on the outside by another layer of insulating plastic material.
At present, protective sheaths, called ICTA, ICTL sheaths, etc., are commonly used in the building industry, the external surface of which is smooth or corrugated in order to give them a certain flexibility whilst reinforcing their resistance to deformation. These sheaths have no shielding against radiation, and in particular against the electric fields.
These protective sheaths receive several electric cables, generally a neutral cable, an earth cable and a phase cable connected to the electric distribution network the frequency of which is usually 50 Hz.
The cables are intended to supply power to various devices or power outlets.
These cables generate an electric field which can interfere with certain devices, or even cause health problems.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks by creating a protective sheath against radiation, in particular against the electric field, generated by electric cables of the above type.